Fourth Germanic Reich Imperial Citizenship Classification System
The '''Fourth Germanic Reich Imperial Citizenship Classification System '''is the system used by the Fourth Germanic Reich to classify their citizens. The systems assigns citizens certain classes, causing Reich society to be caste based. The classes severely affects life; a citizen's class can change their taxes, transportation, job and educational priority, respect from others, political life, purchasing and selling goods, public services and their bills. History Classes Class A Class A citizens are the most important and respected citizens in the Reich. In order to qualify as a Class A citizen, you must either be the Chancellor, the Kaiser, the Kaiserin or the first heir to the Kaiser's throne. They pay zero taxes, all bills are covered by the state and are always prioritized above all. They have the most political power in the entire Reich; the Chancellor wields complete power over the Reich, the Kaiser is the same, only being checked by the Chancellor. The children of Class A citizens are always put first on where to choose where to be educated or granted a job. All other citizens must bow before them; and unless it is to other Class A citizens they do not need to salute anyone else. Private entities are not allow to charge Class A citizens any Reichmarks. Entire streets, metro or train systems are closed and blocked to allow for easy commutes and safety when Class A citizens travel. Due to the privileges, power, influence and wealth Class A citizens tend to have, they are the most desirable class in all of the Reich. Class B Class B citizens are highly respected and prioritized; only Class A citizens are most powerful. They tend to be well respected members of the political, military and economic realms in the Reich. In order to qualify as Class B, you must either be an Supreme Imperial Judge, an Imperial Grand Governor, Imperial Reichsmember, a member of the royal family or head of the four great houses, one of the Chancellors of an Imperial Chancellory, be a Imperial Supreme Field Admiral or Marshal, own a Fortune 1,000 Company or be in the top 5,000 wealthiest individuals. Class B citizens have to pay 1/2 of standard tax rates on property, income and sales taxes. Public transport and areas is to prioritize B class citizens, including security checks pre-arrival, and police car and ambulance envoys when they enter public property or areas. Class B citizens are given more favorable jobs or placed into elite schools, and often wield extreme influence or political power. They are highly respected, and is the most realistic desirable class a Reich citizen can hope to achieve. Class C Class C citizens are given large amounts of respect, but not as much power as Class B. They tend to be famous members of a certain profession or a political possession. In order to qualify as Class C, you must certify as part of the Imperial Organization of Grand Scientists (an organization for the most powerful and smartest scientists, engineers, doctors and others in the scientific and technological fields), have a net worth of at least ''RM''10 Billion, be an Imperial Galactic Governor, be an Imperial Field Marshal or Admiral, member of one the four great houses, IQ of 160 or higher, Controversies